starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2500
:Several dates in 2500 are derived from the prequel portion of StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2. The calculations assume the Old Family heirs made it to Tyrador IX on January 10, 2500. However, the date could possibly represent the date they left Tarsonis, the date of the fall of Tarsonis (which would conflict with other sources), etc. January *'January 10:' The Old Family heirs make it to Tyrador IX.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. *Nova Terra comes under the control of crime lord Fagin, with wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian seeking to conscript her into the Ghost Program.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3.It is technically possible for Nova's ordeal to begin in December, 2499. However, material from Liberty's Crusade, Revelations and preview material from StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 place the events as ending and possibly even starting in January, 2500. *The Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army are dispatched to reclaim Antiga Prime. However, the Sons of Korhal retain control of the planet. February Note: The February dates are derived from the knowledge that the zerg invaded Tarsonis on the "17th", that Antiga Prime fell ten days beforehand and that these events occurred in February.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) ''et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. *'Early': Clara Terra marries Milo Kusinis. *'February 7': Delta Squadron arrives at Antiga Prime, blockading the SOK position. Sarah Kerrigan and Michael Liberty succeed in planting a psi emitter in the Delta Squadron base camp, luring thousands of zerg to the planet, supplementing the ones that are already there. Confederate forces are either wiped out or are forced to retreat to Halcyon. Protoss ships arrive shortly afterwards and engage the zerg in space combat.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. **In the last hours of the planet, Raynor leads a mission to save some colonists, aided by Tassadar. They succeed and the Sons of Korhal depart the planet for Tarsonis.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.StarCraft Hidden Missions In the wake of the evacuation, Mengsk sends out a message to all the remaining terran worlds. Not long after this, the protoss sterilize the planet. *02/??/'00:The Sons of Korhal take control of the Terran Confederacy world of Atticus Minor. The planet is then invaded by the zerg, which the Sons of Korhal engage in combat with.2009-06-09,Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-09-04In the interview, Furman said the battle took place during or shortly after the battles on Antiga Prime. *'February 10': Ghost Program Director Ilsa Killiany makes it clear to Kelerchian that unless he finds Nova, he’s in for trouble. *'02/??/'00': Confederate official Tamsen Cauley dispatches the War Pigs, a band of indentured soldiers, to kill Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor. The attempt is a failure.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). **'''02/??/'00:Cauley replaces the War Pigs with his new, upgraded Cerberus Program. **'02/??/'00': Cauley betrays the War Pigs at Tyrador VIII, but they escape. They vow to separate from each other and hide. *'02/??/'00':Kehl sells her phone to Pix so that she can buy hab. **'February 13': Kehl finishes her latest job for Getreu. **'February 17': Kehl sees Harold about getting some more hab. **Kelerchian is summoned to Killiany to account for his inability to find Nova. Claiming that he’d need an army to do so he’s given such a thing, namely the 22nd Confederate Marine Division (aka the “Annihilators”) under Major Esmerelda Ndoci. Soon after he’s contacted by Officer Larry Fonseca, who tells him that a blonde has been seen working for Fagin. Kelerchian heads off to Fonseca’s apartment in order to get more info, hoping that he can come up with a plan that doesn’t involve “Major Disaster” wiping out the entire Gutter. **Business as usual occurs at Fagin’s place, or at least what has become usual for the last several months—subordinates are executed, Nova freaks out Markus Ralian with her telepathy, along with Kehl, etc. Unable to take it Ralian heads home, taking Kehl with him. **Fonseca tells Kelerchian about Fagin, about how he runs the Gutter. **Ralian contacts Sergeant Morwood about Fagin, realizing that the psi screen he’s been wearing for the last few months is eating away at his brain (it shouldn’t be worn for more that seven hours at a time), thus explaining the psychosis. He resolves to see Fagin about it. **Kelerchian and the marines board a Valkyrie at Holyktown, flown by Lieutenant Commander Fleet, medic Sergeant Scheeler being her co-pilot. They fly to the Gutter. They arrive in time to find Marcus confronting Fagin. Nova comes out to see and, taking advantage of Fagin’s distraction, telekinetically controls Markus to shoot his boss. She reads Kelerchian’s mind about the Ghost Program and accepts, wanting to have her memories erased. However, the Annihilators, having been ordered by General Ledbetter to extract Nova by any means necessary. They bring the building down in their rampage, killing Markus and severely injuring Kelerchian. **The Sons of Korhal arrive at Tarsonis. The planet's orbital defences are breached and teams are sent planetside. ***The SOK place psi emitters in centers of Confederate power, luring billions of zerg to the planet. They quickly overrun the Confederacy’s defenses and proceed to lay waste to its urban and industrial centres.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. ***Confederates evacuate from Osborne Port. **'February 18': Word of Tarsonis's fall reaches Tyrador IX. The children of the Old Families are subsequently evacuated to Shi.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. **The protoss arrive at Tarsonis and proceed to engage the zerg. Fearing that the Confederates will be able to escape, Arcturus Mengsk sends Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan planet-side to engage them. Raynor and Liberty attempt to go after her, but are slowed down by Duke, gloating at the chance to use this ‘mutiny’ against them. They manage to get past him though. **Protoss, zerg and SOK forces duke it out above the planet as Raynor and Liberty reach New Gettysburg, after hearing Kerrigan’s request for an evac due to zerg forces overrunning their positions. They’re able to save some of the soldiers, both SOK and Confederate, but Kerrigan is MIA, presumed dead. In reality, she’s captured by the zerg and entombed in a chrysalis. **Raynor breaks away from the Sons of Korhal, his forces taking out the Ion Cannon, thus allowing them to escape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Liberty meanwhile goes freelance, determined to get the real story out. Late February *A new cerebrate is created by the Overmind to watch over the chrysalis. Under the tutelage of fellow cerebrates Daggoth and Zasz, it deals with some Omega Squadron remnants.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. *Raynor's Raiders "raid" the Dylarian Shipyards, acquiring a number of Terran Dominion vessels along with the Hyperion. The Dominion thus suffers its first major defeat-even before its official formation. *Kelerchian awakens on the Pasteur. He is debriefed by Director Kevin Bick, head of the Terran Dominion's version of the Ghost Program. March *Arcturus Mengsk officially declares the Terran Dominion, inaugurated as Emperor Arcturus I.The exact timing of this event has not been given. However, by cross referencing the time periods of StarCraft: I, Mengsk, StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga and StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Firstborn, the Dominion's founding has to fall into this month rather than February. *On Ursa, Kelerchian begins physical therapy to regain the use of his legs while Nova begins training under Sergeant Hartley. March/April *Terran, zerg and protoss forces battle over the Argus Stone. It falls into the hands of the Swarm and is transported to Char.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software(in English). 1999.The timing is derived from placing Retribution in the context of StarCraft Episode II; it had to resolved before the emergence of Infested Kerrigan. April Early *'Early': After six weeks of nightmares due to Kerrigan’s psionic prowess, Raynor realizes that she’s on Char. He sets off after her, with the Raiders in tow. Mid-Late *Alpha Squadron forces led by General Duke arrive at Char and proceeds to engage the zerg. They suffer heavy casualties upon landing and are forced to retreat.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *'Day 1, Char Campaign:' Raynor and co. arrive at Char. After a confrontation with Duke, Raynor takes his troops down to the surface, learning from Lieutenant Matt Horner that the protoss have arrived as well. Regardless, they make their way to Kerrigan, but arrive too late to prevent her rebirth into the Swarm. Only Raynor and a few others survive the ordeal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. **Kerrigan takes a zerg force with her and attacks the science vessel Amerigo, hoping to gain access to the old Ghost Program files and thus undo the psychic dampening installed. Boarding it via a terran shuttle and doing the same to Duke and Raynor’s ships, she achieves her goals. The zerg overrun almost all the ships, both those of Raynor and Duke. Duke manages to escape in the Norad III and Matt Horner is able to make an emergency warp jump in the Hyperion, but few ships make it down to the surface. Raynor links up with the survivors. *'Day 2, Char Campaign': The Raiders fan out, looking for signs of possible food or water. Raynor goes it alone and sees a protoss ship land, captained by Tassadar. They come to a mutual agreement, that Raynor will watch out for Kerrigan but not engage her. That’s Tassadar’s job. **Both the terrans and protoss send out their scout parties, occassionly encountering each other but passing by without incident. Tassadar, an entourage of protoss and Raynor head off to find Kerrigan. However, she’s learnt of the protoss’s arrival and confronts Tassadar herself. After a battle of words, Tassadar retreats with his forces, Kerrigan leading her own in pursuit, playing right into Tassadar’s hands. Ignored by both parties, Raynor makes his way back to the base camp. *'Day 3, Char Campaign': Lieutenants Abernathy and Deke Cavez make their report to Raynor on their situation. Assigning them their respective tasks, Raynor heads out to find the protoss. *'Day 5, Char Campaign': After two days of travel, Raynor finds the protoss base camp. Raynor watches on. *'Day 6, Char Campaign': The protoss move out and engage a force of Kerrigan’s zerg. The protoss inflict disproportionate casualties but soon retreat from the battlefield, Kerrigan leading her forces in pursuit. Soon after, Raynor sees another ship land, a group of Dark Templar led by Zeratul emerging. Zeratul assassinates Zasz, sending the Garm Brood into a frenzy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *'Day 7, Char Campaign': Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy on what he’s seen. He prepares to set out again. *'Day 8, Char Campaign': Raynor sets out and comes across Kerrigan and a force of zerg. Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, telling her about Zasz’s death, and due to the energy wielded by the Dark Templar, the Overmind is unable to resurrect him. As a result, the Garm Brood has gone on a rampage. Kerrigan continues her hunt for Tassadar while zerg forces eradicate the Garm Brood. **Kerrigan soon finds Tassadar, the two forces confronting each other in a valley with Raynor looking on. Tassadar and Kerrigan duel, the Queen of Blades gaining the upper hand, mirroring the situation on the battlefield as a whole. Courtesy of a distraction by Raynor, the protoss are able to escape. Enraged, Kerrigan sets after them, summoning reinforcements to boot. **Kerrigan later encounters Zeratul, her fight with Tassadar being mirrored. Once again however, the protoss are able to escape. **Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, stating that the Garm Brood has been eradicated and the Protoss ships have been destroyed. Imidiately afterwards, the Overmind contacts the Swarm as a whole, stating how Zeratul's mind connected with his when he assassinated Zasz the Overmind connected to Zeratul’s mind, allowing him to learn the location of Aiur. It gleefully declares that the zerg will soon assault Aiur directly. Kerrigan however, opts to stay behind, wishing to ‘punish’ the protoss who dared set foot upon "their world". The Overmind agrees, but orders Kerrigan to journey to Aiur as soon as her business is complete. **Kerrigan's cerebrate eradicates a significant portion of Dark Templar, even claiming the Khalis crystal. However, both it and the crystal are left behind as the bulk of the Swarm travels to Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. *'Day 9, Char Campaign': Arriving back at camp in the early morning, having seen and heard all that has transpired, an exhausted Raynor collapses into sleep. After sleeping through most of the day, Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy. He orders them to stockpile weapons and equipment so they can be ready to move at a moment’s notice. In the meantime, he’ll head off to try and secure an alliance with the protoss-either group. *'Day 15, Char Campaign': After nearly a week of searching, Raynor and his fellow scouting soldiers find the protoss-both groups of them facing off. As per the tenants of the Khala, Tassadar considers Zeratul and the Dark Templar heretics and duels his counterpart. Their warriors follow suit. The confrontation is broken off by the arrival of the zerg however. Tassadar leads his warriors into battle, despite the suicidal odds. Raynor reveals himself and convinces Zeratul that they have to retreat. Zeratul convinces Tassadar likewise and the protoss, along with Raynor and his companions, break away, Kerrigan’s taunts and threats ringing in their ears, especially the claim that Aiur is under attack by the zerg, its location supplied by what she implies to be Zeratul. *Raynor contacts Cavez, ordering him to move out and head for the mountains. However, before they can do so, they come under attack by the zerg. Raynor tells them to dig in while he and the protoss come to aid them. They eventually arrive, finishing off the rest of the zerg. The terrans and protoss set off together for the mountains, despite the misgivings of some of Raynor’s men. They set up camp in the mountains. *'Day 18, Char Campaign': Raynor confronts the misgivings of his men, telling them to at least consider the protoss as allies, if not friends. It’s just as well, considering that a zerg force is closing in on their position. They decide to set up an ambush and thus whittle the Swarm’s numbers. The ambush works perfectly and all of the zerg are killed. They move out to another location, knowing that the rest of the Swarm will soon arrive. This sets the scene for the course of events over the next week. All those present start acting on more friendly terms. *'Day 27, Char Campaign': The zerg invade Aiur, launching a massive assault across the entire planet that catches the protoss by surprise. Key to the assault is the force lead by the Overmind's new Cerebrate, which is sent to recover one of the khaydarin crystals. The zerg reach the crystals and despite a fierce protoss counterattack, it’s able to be harvested. The zerg are then sent to the site of a protoss temple, the site where the xel'naga first set foot upon the planet. The zerg are to destroy it, for it is only on this site that the Overmind can make itself manifest. Despite fierce protoss resistance, the temple is destroyed and the khaydarin crystal planted. Using the crystal’s power, the Overmind embeds itself in the very crust of the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. *'Day 29, Char Campaign:' Two days after the zerg invasion, executor Artanis is greeted by Judicator Aldaris. He is dispatched to Antioch to strengthen its defences, currently commanded by Praetor Fenix, who’s withstood numerous zerg assaults over the last two days.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *'Day 30, Char Campaign': With Artanis and his reinforcements, the protoss defenders are able to hold the line. **Tassadar, courtesy of Zeratul’s powers, contacts Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur, informing them that killing the Cerebrates could be the key to defeat the zerg. Despite Aldaris' misgivings due to Tassadar’s affiliation with the Dark Templar, he agrees to the proposal. Artanis will lure the zerg forces out, while Fenix preps his own warriors in order to assassinate the Cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Zeratul however has his misgivings, unsure if Templar energy will be truly able to harm the cerebrates. Tassadar’s curiosity spikes at this and asks to be taught about the history and powers of the dark templar. Zeratul agrees. May *The Old Family children arrive at Shi. However, they find the mining station to be derelict.Ghost Academy 2's prequel portion counts "backward" from approximately January 2500 to approximately the first anniversary of Mengsk's inauguration. *'Day 32, Char Campaign': The zerg attack again, but the combined protoss and terran forces are able to fend them off. They relocate to another valley. *'Day 33, Char Campaign': Zeratul resumes his history lessons. *'Day 45, Char Campaign': Zeratul reveals to Raynor the truth of his nightmares, how it’s Kerrigan filtering away elements of her former psyche. As a result, a faint band of psionic ‘light’ exists between them, allowing the protoss to gauge how far away Kerrigan is. *'Day 48, Char Campaign:' Tassadar completes the Shadow Walk, officially becoming recognised as a Dark Templar, albeit keeping his original status. The zerg attack immediately afterwards, but are beaten back, thanks in no small part due to Tassadar’s new powers. Raynor ‘hears’ an overlord and knows that they have to move out. Revealing this to those assembled, they resolve to use this ability to their advantage. *'Day 50, Char Campaign': At the end of the day, Zeratul, Raynor and Tassadar have devised their plan to attack Kerrigan. **The plan is executed; Raynor lures Kerrigan in by using the dreams to his advantage, luring the zerg into a valley. Their scouting overlord is immediately taken out, allowing Kerrigan to think that they’re located there in force. She sends virtually her whole brood against them, but finds the valley empty. It’s at this point that Tassadar and Zeratul, who have sneaked into the now virtually empty caves where the Cerebrate is, kill it, sending the zerg into a frenzy. As this happens, the terrans and protoss spring their trap, revealing themselves and mowing down the zerg. Kerrigan however, manages to prevail even when Raynor, Tassadar and Zeratul attack her at once. She escapes with the remains of her Brood. Zeratul and the Dark Templar meanwhile depart. **Aldaris and Artanis arrive at Char, accompanied by an entourage of protoss warriors. Aldaris declares that they’re here to arrest Tassadar. Much against his will, Artanis is forced to comply. Tassadar is willing to submit himself before the Conclave, but asks that he be allowed to find Zeratul and the Dark Templar first. Much to Aldaris’s disgust, Artanis agrees to support him. At the same time, Raynor receives a transmission from Horner, who’s arrived in the Hyperion. Raynor resolves to see things through to the end and agrees to help Tassadar and Artanis. **One hour later, Aldaris contacts Artanis, ordering that he abandon his "mad scheme". Ultimately however, Artanis sides with Tassadar in his search for the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. **Zeratul and the Dark Templar are rescued from the zerg. They agree to accompany Tassadar back to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Char Campaign Ends June *'June 4': Now under the Terran Dominion, Maltair IV is invaded by the zerg.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. **'June 7': Tensions run high in light of Colin Phash's psychic abilities. The zerg renew their assault. In the end, Colin and his father, Corbin are the only survivors. **'June 8': Colin and Corbin reunite. Late *Tassadar and his followers make landfall on Aiur, greeted by a rejuvenated Fenix. The Conclave is less welcoming however, and battle begins between those who follow Tassadar and those who follow the Conclave's will. Eventually, Tassadar gives himself up to the Conclave in order to avoid further bloodshed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Zeratul and his Dark Templar dissapear.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998.The time it takes to reach Aiur from Char is not directly specified, but from Queen of Blades, the travel time is established at around 2-3 weeks. As such, the point of return can be approximated. **With the aid of Jim Raynor, Tassadar's followers rescue him from the Conclave. In the aftermath, Zeratul reveals himself, telling the protoss of the zerg's motives. **The protoss launch an assault on the zerg hive clusters, Zeratul assassinating a pair of Cerebrates. The way to the Overmind is laid bare.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. **In one last battle, Tassadar, Raynor, Zeratul and those who follow them throw everything they have at the Overmind and its forces. Through Tassadar's final sacrifice, the Overmind is slain. The Great War ends, the survivors being left to ponder the cost.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. **On Char, Kerrigan senses the destruction of the Overmind. She begins plans for her ascension. July *The Battle of Bhekar Ro occurs/ends.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5.From the time between the death of the Overmind and the length of events, the battle must at least end in this month. *Not long after these events, and indeed the fall of the Overmind, the Brood War begins.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. August *By this stage, Nova has progressed further in the Ghost Program in six months than most others have in a year.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian is assigned to bring in a telepath by Arcturus Mengsk, hoping that he turns up dead in the process. On the eve of his departure, Kelerchian and Nova give their final farewells. *A drop pod seeds Shi with a zerg drone. A colony is established on the planet. September *The zerg come into contact with the terrans on Shi, resulting in casualties for the latter species. *General Edmund Duke and the remnants of Alpha Squadron are retrieved from Bhekar Ro.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *An alliance between the UED Expeditionary Fleet and the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Samir Duran, defeats the Dominion city of Boralis, Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Before the rest of the Dominion becomes aware of the battle, tac-teams decrypt the computer codes, giving the UED and Confederates access to Mengsk's information,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. such as his schedule. A Confederate team led by Captain Angelina Emillian tries to kill Arcturus Mengsk, who is in a vulnerable position on Umoja at the time.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6.These events occur six months after the founding of the Dominion. Their timing can thus be derived from its founding. **Within a few days, the Dominion Armada reacts to the attacks by battling the UED Fleet at Dylar IV. However, they are defeated.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. October *The terrans on Shi counterattack. However, the zerg prove too numerous and only the Old Family children remain. They begin rigging BDE drills as weapons. Later in the Year *The Brood War ends,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemies. (in English). 2010. Kerrigan having gained complete dominion over the zerg. Despite this, she is unable to shake the feeling that another threat lurks beyond her sight. Regardless, she begins preparing for the trials yet to come. *Arcturus Mengsk returns to Korhal to begin reconstruction of the Terran Dominion. *Jim Raynor, Zeratul and Artanis return to Shakuras. Artanis begins the process of rebuilding protoss civilization.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. December *The Old Family children take the fight to the zerg, but as before, the aliens are too many. Only a few escape to safe haven, including the Kusinis Twins. They begin broadcasting a distress signal. Misc. Events The general timing of these events are known, but not exactly. Great War *Alpha Squadron forces are ordered to deal with notorious pirate Alan Schezar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. They discover that the pirate has taken control of zerg through its cerebrate. Praetor Mojo contacts them and urges the terrans not to destroy the cerebrate, as it would drive the zerg insane and allow Schezar to escape in the chaos. The commander disobeys Mengsk's orders and rescues the protoss in return for their aid.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. **Mojo is rescued along with the ''Danimoth and Warbringer. They subsequently head for Aiur to where Schezar has established himself in an old protoss fortress.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. **Schezar's pirates and zerg are destroyed by the combined forces, though Schezar himself is never found. This occurs after the Fall of Tarsonis, but at some point after the original skirmishs with Schezar, with the zerg on Aiur at this point, yet the Conclave still in control.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. *An insurrection on Brontes IV occurs. At this point in time, the Confederacy is still active.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media (in English). 1998. Post-Great War *The Dominion Engineering Corps carries out repairs on numerous space platforms.1998-10-09, Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2009-07-17 Brood War *Valerian Mengsk and his mother continue drifting between various Umojan moons and the few space platforms not destroyed in the Brood War. Post-Brood War *The New Trinidad Pirates used arclite siege tanks to shell New Trinidad, killing Jacqueline Angel. With the Dominion Armed Forces devastated by the Brood War and thus unable to deal with the pirates, Mengsk hires a number of mercenaries to wipe the pirates out.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. *The Kimeran Pirates infiltrate a science facility controlled by Terran Confederacy remnants. They retrieve numerous data files,2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. selling them on the black market.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. **Stukov, having been resurrected by the cerebrate Kaloth,StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. hires a number of mercenaries to remove some "detestable vermin" on a remote planet, the Kimeran Pirates among them.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. **Having traced Stukov to Braxis, Artanis and Raynor plan an operation to reverse his infestation via a nanotech serum. With the aid of Praetor Taldarin, Raynor succeeds and the trio escape from the planet moments before Braxis undergoes Purification. *Colin Phash goes on the run from the Dominion who wants him for his psionic powers while his father Corbin seeks asylum in the Umojan Protectorate.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. **Colin is eventually conscripted into the Ghost Program while his father and Minister Jorgensen plan to expose the program's true nature. **Corbin Phash continues to be an outspoken opponent of the Terran Dominion. In response, a Dominion ghost is sent to assassinate him (and fails). Meanwhile, Colin Phash is inducted as a ghost trainee, undergoing a memory wipe.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Contradicted Dates Some previous calculations placed the latter part of the into 2501. Earlier figures are recorded below: *Six months between Nova's enslavement by Fagin/the start of Kelerchian's search for her and the Fall of Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *The dates April 23rd and May 5th have been given for the UED's capture of the Overmind and its victory report respectively. *Arcturus Mengsk carries out an overhaul of the Ghost Program, namely the termination of half its agents.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. (Previous information had established this date as 2502 or later.)Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. *January 3, 2500: Raynor allies with Tassadar on Antiga Prime. *January 12, 2500: Operation Silent Scream is carried out. References Notes Category: Timeline